Lily
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina thinks she can't get pregnant but true love breaks all curses...


_Based on a prompt from Regina fan which I've included at the bottom because of it's length. _

_Summary: Regina thinks she can't get pregnant but true love breaks all curses..._

_SwanQueen and SwanMillsFamily fluff. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"Do you ever think about expanding our family?" Emma asks one night as Henry snoozes on the couch beside them. She's been thinking about it at a lot lately. They've been married two years now and whilst Emma is so blissfully happy she can't help but think about adding more children to their family. She knows it's possible – she looked it up in the library one day on a whim. She just wonders if Regina feels the same way.

Regina stiffens, "Like having another baby?"

Emma frowns noting the haunted expression on her wife's face knowing Regina is thinking about another time and another marriage. "What's wrong? Do you not what one?"

"I'd love to be able to have another baby with you Emma. Sometimes I even dream about a brother or sister for Henry to play with and a big family."

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't get pregnant," Regina replies, "I put a curse on myself when I was married before. I never wanted his kids and I knew that when the King found out I was barren…" she trails off but Emma knows what it means.

She squeezes her wife's hand softly before placing a calming hand on her back, "Okay," she says in understanding. She looks over to their son who fell asleep halfway through the latest superhero movie to be watched during family night. "Our family is incredible as it is Regina whether we're three or a hundred. No matter what I love you and I will always be so very very lucky that you are the one I have a family with."

Regina smiles leaning in to kiss her wife lovingly, "I wish I could have our baby."

* * *

(A few months later)

Regina frowns as she struggles to zip up her slacks. She huffs jumping around as she has seen Emma do countless times when she's trying to get into her skintight jeans. As she does so she has no idea why Emma does this since it doesn't help one bit. Regina grapples with the zip as she lays down on the bed and tries to force it up but it doesn't budge. She sighs in frustration before pulling the slacks off and reaching for a skirt with an elastic waist.

She turns sideways looking at herself in the mirror. Regina can't help but run her hand over her stomach noticing it's puffed out a bit. Her frown deepens. She still runs most mornings. Her diet hasn't changed that much and yet she's gained a fair bit of weight. She doesn't understand it and she bites her lip in confusion.

"You're so beautiful," Emma says from the doorway wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Oh yeah," Regina replies with a frown, "Which is why I can't get into my slacks. I've put on weight Emma."

"You're still beautiful."

"But how did I put on the weight?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe it's all our junk food nights?"

Regina nods accepting the argument before following her wife downstairs.

* * *

A few days later they sit in the Diner having breakfast with their son. Emma wolfs down her bacon and eggs as does Henry whilst Regina moves her oatmeal around with her spoon with frown. For some reason as she smells the cereal it makes her feel sick to her stomach.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asks as he sees his Mom gulp and hold her hand to her stomach.

Regina pushes away her bowl with a frown before trying to look reassuringly at her son, "I'll be fine Henry. Excuse me for a second." She says before running off to the bathroom and kneeling over the toilet. She coughs as she throws up. Regina leans against the wall with a frown wondering where the sudden attack of nausea came from.

Emma comes into the bathroom and finds her wife on the floor. She kneels down next to her rubbing her wife's back, "Are you alright?"

Regina nods, "I am now. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe you're catching a bug," Emma suggests. "Henry's worried about you."

"He doesn't need to worry," Regina replies, "I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

Emma comes home later that day to find her wife with a bowl of ice-cream with jaffa cakes broken up in it. She smiles kissing Regina on the top of her head before moving to kiss her lips. "I see you're feeling better after this morning?"

Regina nods, "Much. I felt awful all morning so I came home. Then I was sitting here and I suddenly felt like ice-cream. It was the strangest thing because I normally hate jaffa cakes but I really wanted them today."

"Really?" Emma asks with a small smile.

"What?" Regina asks noticing her wife's curious look.

"Nothing," Emma replies, "I'm going to head to the store. Do you want anything?"

Regina pauses for a moment before smiling, "I could do with some more ice-cream."

Emma nods before heading out to the store. The weight gain. The fact that Regina's clothes don't fit. The sudden sickness and now the desire for ice-cream. All those things put together can only make Emma think of one thing. She knows Regina said it wasn't possible yet she can't help but wonder and hope.

* * *

Emma arrives home about half an hour later and finds her wife still eating ice-cream. "We're not out of ice-cream yet?" she asks incredulously.

"I found another pot in the freezer," Regina replies waving her spoon in the air, "Did you get more because I've nearly finished this one."

Emma nods, "I did but first I bought you something else."

Regina cocks her eyebrow up in confusion, "What?"

Emma sits down beside her before handing her the box. Regina frowns at her, "A pregnancy test. Emma I told you I can't get pregnant."

"I know you did but think about. You've gained weight. You keep feeling sick then suddenly craving ice-cream. It's a possibility Regina."

"It's not. My curse remember?"

"I know, I know but will you at least try? If it's negative I'll let it go. If it's positive then we have something amazing to celebrate. Just try, for me, please?"

Regina sighs, "Urgh fine. It's going to be negative," she says insistently.

"Well if it is I bought four more."

* * *

"It's impossible," Regina says as she stares at the five sticks on their bathroom counter. All of them are telling her something she had long given up hope of. _Positive_. She doesn't understand how this could be possible.

She'll be overjoyed if it is but she won't let herself belief just yet.

Regina still remembers the curse she placed on herself to stop herself getting pregnant. It should still be in full effect so how could she now be pregnant?

She shakes her head, "They must be wrong."

Emma sighs, "How much more proof do you need?" she asks gesturing to the numerous pregnancy tests. She's practically giddy with excitement seeing those positive results. She can already picture their little baby and how their happiness is going to grow more and more with each passing year. She can tell that her wife though needs more proof and she understands why.

"I don't know," Regina says, "Maybe we should go see Dr Whale?"

Emma nods and they drive over to the hospital. An hour later Whale walks in with her test results, "Well Mrs Swan-Mills you are indeed pregnant."

"What? How?"

"True love is a powerful thing," he remarks, "I think you've both proven that over the years. Would you like to see your baby?"

Regina nods still stunned as Emma grins eagerly. She lies back on the table and rolls up her shirt. She flinches at the feel of the gel on her tummy before a sound echoes through the room. Regina and Emma gasp and they look over to the screen and see their baby.

"True love," Regina whispers stunned.

Emma kisses her wife lovingly as happy tears spill from her eyes, "We made a baby."

"You broke my curse," Regina says. "You did it Emma. You did it."

"No," Emma replies, "We did it. We made a baby."

"We made a baby," Regina remarks awestruck as she stares at a baby she never thought would be possible. It would seem that the power of true love is not done surprising her yet and she's thrilled that it hasn't. _Our baby_ she thinks with an overjoyed smile as tears stream down her cheeks. She kisses her wife as she pictures their baby.

She cannot wait to meet this baby already. They've done some incredible things with the power of true love but this is certainly the best in Regina's eyes.

* * *

(Five months later)

"Come on Regina. You can do it," Emma encourages her as Regina groans in pain and squeezes her hand hard enough to break it.

"It hurts!" Regina cries as pain overwhelms her.

"I know honey. I know but remember at the end of this we get to meet our beautiful baby. Just think of our baby. I'm so proud of you, just keep going."

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhhh!" Regina screams as another contraction hits her.

"Okay Regina you're at ten centimetres," the nurse says from the foot of the bed, "are you two ready to meet your baby?"

"Wait!" Regina cries before turning to Emma. "Before she comes I just wanted to tell that I love you so much and I'm so happy I'm having this baby with you because I couldn't imagine having a family with anyone else."

Emma smiles, "Me too Regina. I love you. I love Henry. I already love our baby and I can't wait to raise her with you."

Regina kisses her briefly before another contraction ripples through her body. "Oh my god!" she yells gripping Emma's hand tightly.

"Push Regina," the nurse instructs.

Regina pushes with all her might as Emma cheers her on and hold her hand. She leans closer to Regina, her head resting against her wife's as their baby enters the world. A loud cry fills the room and both women cry with joy.

"She's here," Emma says, "she's here."

"Lily," Regina says looking at her baby. "Lily Swan-Mills."

"Lily," Emma agrees, "She's perfect." She kisses her wife lovingly as the nurse hands Regina their baby. They look down at the squirming infant in her arms. She has Regina's warm dark eyes and a dusting of blonde hair covering her head.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma says, "Hey Lila. I'm your Ma."

"And I'm your Mom. Your big brother's going to be here soon and he can't wait to meet you. He'll be round with your grandparents later. You're joining an amazing family Lily if I do say so myself though I might be biased. We already love you so much Lily. We never thought we could have you but true love is a powerful magic. It gave us each other. It gave us the family we have now and it gave us you. We love you now and we'll love you for always."

_The full prompt was:_

_Regina believes she can't get pregnant then a few months later Regina is always hungry and she starts to put weight on and some of her clothes don't fit. Emma tells Regina she could be pregnant. Regina doesn't believe this but Emma gets her some pregnancy tests and they're all positive. Regina still doesn't believe it. So Emma takes her to Dr Whale and he says she is pregnant. Both Regina and Emma are happy about it and Regina has a little girl called Lily - Regina fan_

_Thank you for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes and thank you for reading :) _


End file.
